


When Loki gets the girl

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs a fuck buddy. Then he goes to his daughter. Oh what fun there is to have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Reader named Ellie! Enjoy! :-D

Loki relized that his sex life held no meaning. Like it was so foreign and null. He never really had an appetite for sex or why it occurred. He kinda just thought of everything in his life that was going on. He loved whom he was by only.

Until one day many years of living was that he wanted a child to call his own. Someone that would care and love him only. That he could hold knowing she was his. But he knew most of the ladies in Asgard were greedy or otherwise petty.

So he knew the best way was to find an adoption agency or steal one away. Her looked at this beautiful baby girl he had growing up in his care and devotion. She would entice him in the oddest of ways. She would sleep in his lap. Or she'd be thrilling him in her features. In any case she was stunning to him so much.

One night he was passing her room. To hearing her sweet little whimpers. She kept doing that nightly. It had occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be doing this. But she was so cute and sweet making those sounds. She was his prized little girl. He felt utter jealously and rage that he wasn't helping her that way.

"Daddy, Have I done something to make you mad at me?" asked (Y/n) to Loki.

"No honey. Daddy has been not trying to avoid you. It's just that Daddy has been extremely busy. In a few days we will hang out together. That okay?" asked Loki.

"Then, We can bring food and have a picnic. Just you and I only for a day!" said (Y/n).

Loki as promised had made sure it was just them. That they had all they'd need on there day together. She was laying down on her back. She had chosen no undies for that day. Because she was going to try to get him to fuck her cunt.

"Angel, I need your help with something! Want to help Daddy out?" asked Loki.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had locked his eyes on his daughter. He loved her so very much. That even as guy's and some ladies stared at her in a lustful way. His anger couldn't be shown. It to him was his ultimate taboo to have his sweet adorable daughter.

"Daddy needs you to open your legs up and let me slip my happy stick in you. Then I'll be able to have you help me out. Is that okay with you?" asked Loki.

(Y/n) had taken her dress off of her. Loki looked at his daughter's beautiful marble creamy tan skin. Seeing her pert small tits with flawless curves too. Seeing her so exposed and seductive nearly sent him over board. 

He got himself nude as well to bare body. Seeing his fit athletic toned body was going to claim his daughter. She was looking so devine in this state. Seeing that her body was going to be taken by him. That he was going to take her virtue.

"Daddy, I can't wait for you to let me help you out. I love you!" said (Y/n).

Loki had gotten down to her small pink cunt. Seeing that it was so small. It worried him that it might not fit into her body. That she was going to ripped open. But at that very moment he didn't care one bit. She was his to use up.

"I'm going to lick your pretty pussy. So I can lube you up, pretty girl!" said Loki.

Loki had bent his tongue in her small cunt. Feeling how small she was and how tenderly soft her pussy was. It felt amazing on his firm tongue. The was she tasted of sweet cherry and nectar. The way her hips rocked more into his mouth. His fingered her til she could take his cock into her tiny cunt. She was his now.

"Daddy I am ready for your girth to take my virtue. It's always been for you. I'm yours only! Please daddy I need this. I need you to fuck me!" said (Y/n) softly.

Loki had taken his cock into his hand and entered her. Feeling her tight walls clamp his cock so wonderfully. It had almost sent him into an early orgasm. But he pushed into her body. Seeing her beautiful body fit his so enthrallingly. It was a marvel to him she took it so graciously. She was going to remember this forever.

"Look how well you take my girth. The way it fits. You are stunning!" said Loki.

(Y/n) had seen as her own flesh and blood fit into her. She had so wished for this. To see her father push into her in this sweet embrace. To see him succumb to her. She knew she played her part of this so well. Knowing what she had to do to have this occur. To have her daddy fuck her and take her virginity in this manner.

Loki held onto his daughter's small hips. Using them as grips. To pelt his hips faster and harder into her. She was going to be wrecked by what he did to her. He bit into her flesh as a reminder he was her first and only lover she'd ever have. He saw as her cunt swallowed his girth. Feeling her walls start to spasm. 

"Babygirl as I cum you must cum too. We will do this together. You are mines now!" said Loki.

Loki had felt for her g-spot and trusted into her poor battered pussy. Feeling for her clit and seeing her body shake and shiver. To hear whimpering for more of that desired orgasm. He felt his balls swell up with his spunk. To mark her as his.

"Loki I need and want to cum so damn badly. Need your cum in me!" said (Y/n).

Loki had yelled at her to cum and her body was thrown into an explosively enthralling orgasm. He blasted his cum in her cunt as to mark her his in every way possible. They stayed still as long as they could. Then they had collapsed in post orgasmic bliss. Still panting and sweating from how intense there orgasm was.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki looked down at his beautiful daughter. Seeing her so full of lust still in her eyes. Knowing that he was going to keep her his as much as possible. Her body was always going to be his. No matter what or whom told him otherwise. 

"Daddy, Have I helped you sufficiently enough or need more?" asked (Y/n) sweetly.

"My Darling Dove, You have helped me a great deal. But this has to stay between us. We can consider this personal development time, sweetheart!" said Loki.

Loki had gotten between her sweet and small legs. Seeing her being so vulnerable for him. He bent to lap at her tiny pussy. Seeing that it was still swollen. He thrusted his skilled tongue in her tight passage. Hearing her squealing for more. He held tight to her tiny hips. To make her stay still for him.

"Daddy, What are you doing with your tongue down there?" asked (Y/n) softly.

"I'm going to make it spasm with joy. To get your pretty juices out!" said Loki.

He kept up his masterful licks to her beaten cunt. Hearing her scream for more. Absolutely enjoying her perfection for himself. Tasting her delectable aroma from her tender center. Seeing her push her pusdy more into her pussy. He loved it to bits. That her greedy pussy was his now forever more too.

"Daddy, I'm feeling a funny feeling down there. Hurry up, please!" said (Y/n).

Loki sped up on her poor beaten fuckhole. Loki dug his fingers into her tiny pussy. Seeing the pretty pink clit wanting to be touched and commanded.  He licked the sweet clit. Hearing her belt out her raging orgasm. Feeling her delectable cum gush onto his mouth. Lapping at everything she gave him.

 


End file.
